blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The New Season/Chapter 2
Chestnutpaw - ForestClan The sun rose above camp as Chestnutpaw entered the elder’s den. The den was in a hollowed-out log, reinforced with brambles, leaves, and other items to fill in holes and keep the den warm. Chestnutpaw’s brown and white fur brushed against the entrance as she padded in. Thunderclaw slept in the nest closest to the entrance, still feeling the need to defend his Clan-mates, though he had retired a few moons ago. Chestnutpaw stepped quietly beside him and around Browntail, trying to reach Swallowtail. The old white she-cat had a nest at the back of the den, where it was the warmest. She slept next to Crookedfoot, whom she had grown close to. Both of their mates had passed on moons ago, and they’d been good friends for as long as Chestnutpaw could remember. Chestnutpaw carefully nudged the old she-cat awake, trying to not disturb the other elders. “Swallowfeather.” Chestnutpaw called quietly. “Wha…” The elder woke, sleepily blinking her eyes open. “The camp better be on fire. Why’d you wake me?” The old she-cat asked, her blue eyes icy with annoyance. “Timberheart sent me to check on you. Did that chervil work for your bellyache?” Chestnutpaw patiently replied. “Worked just fine. I was having a wonderful sleep till a nosy apprentice woke me up.” The she-cat hissed back. Chestnutpaw did not reply, but instead left the den. Swallowfeather had been in a bad mood since Darkshade had died a few days ago. Chestnutpaw emerged from the den, watching the dawn patrol head out. Wolfshade seemed grumpy, obviously not being a morning bird. The young warrior’s sister, Silverwillow, was also on the patrol. Squirreltail, Larkflight, and Squirreltail’s apprentice, Pinepaw, also followed. Chestnutpaw smiled as Pinepaw greeted her. Her brother’s yellow eyes flashed through the early-morning dawn mist as the patrol left camp. Chestnutpaw padded across camp, back to the medicine den. The camp was still quiet, as most of the Clan still slept. Chestnutpaw loved to see the serene camp each morning, as her and Timberheart rose with the sun. Chestnutpaw pushed through the lichen curtain that covered the entrance to the medicine den. Timberheart was clearing out their stores, getting rid of old, dried out herbs. As Timberheart cleared out some crisp, dead, black shreds of catmint, Chestnutpaw remember the previous leafbare. The Clan had lost Beechtail, an elder, to greencough. They’d been lucky he was the only one. Now that it was newleaf, Timberheart had wanted to start refilling their herb stores. Chestnutpaw was excited to get out of camp and back into the forest. She had hardly left camp since Darkshade died. The entire Clan had been shaken by the death of the warrior, worried about what lurked outside the camp walls. “Chestnutpaw! Help!” Chestnutpaw was pulled back to reality and away from her train of thought as Hawkkit approached, limping. Her front left paw was seemingly hurt. “I think it’s broken! I’ll never be a warrior!” The ginger she-kit wailed. Chestnutpaw quickly examined her paw, seeing a thorn embedded in her pad. She quickly removed the thorn, comforting the distressed kit. “It was just a thorn. You’re okay now.” The kit quickly tested her paw, and seeing that it wasn’t broken or nearly half as bad as she had thought, bounded back toward her littermates. The three older kits had been forced to play outside so they didn’t bother Cloudfrost’s kits. Yarrowkit, and his sister, Strikekit, had not yet opened their eyes and their mother didn’t want the older kits bumping into them or trying to play with them. After Chestnutpaw watched the kits resume their game, she turned back to Timberheart, watching him clean out the old, dried up herbs. The old tom was huffing and puffing, obviously worn out from his work. “Are you alright Timberheart? You can rest if you like?” Chestnutpaw offered her mentor. “I may be old, but I’m not helpless.” Timberheart retorted. “You’re far from helpless.” Chestnutpaw added, and then went on. “But, that doesn’t mean you’re not tired. Why don’t you take a break? Go visit the kits.” She suggested. Without further protest, Timberheart left the den. He’s probably glad to be given a break without having to ask. Toms and their pride. Chestnutpaw thought to herself. She continued clearing out the medicine stores, saving any herbs that were still good. ---- By sun high Chestnutpaw had finished cleaning out the stores and was ready to start looking for some of the herbs. Timberheart had returned from the nursery, reporting that Yarrowkit and Strikekit had opened their eyes. “I’d like you to collect some marigold and watermint down by the river. There’s a good patch of watermint near the Grand Oak. And marigold should be easy to spot. Take another apprentice with you if you like. And watch out for badgers” Chestnutpaw listened to her mentor’s instruction and dipped her head in acknowledgement, especially keeping in mind the thought of the badger. Outside the medicine cat den, Chestnutpaw spotted Seedpaw. The brown speckled tom was dropping a vole on the freshkill pile. “Seedpaw.” Chestnutpaw meowed, getting the tom’s attention. “I’m not helping you fetch mouse bile.” Seedpaw replied, likely remembering the last time she’d asked the tom for help. “It’s not that.” Chestnutpaw reassured him, a purr of amusement in her voice. “I need help gathering watermint and marigold for Timberheart.” “Can’t your brother help you? Or is he busy with Squirreltail?” Seedpaw shot back in reply. “Don’t be a mouse-brain. You don’t have to be like that just because your brother is.” Chestnutpaw meowed. Thrushpaw annoyed the young she-cat, but Seedpaw was usually alright when his brother wasn’t near. “I guess I could come help. But the other apprentices better not have training without me.” The tom reluctantly agreed. The two cats exited through the gorse tunnel and padded through the forest, heading toward the CreekClan border. Chestnutpaw let Seedpaw take the lead, watching the speckled tom as he scanned the forest as they moved along. Acting like he has to protect me. Bee-brained toms. Chestnutpaw thought, snorting. “What?” Seedpaw turned his head to look at her. “Just thinking to myself.” Chestnutpaw meowed back. The trees were still and the forest was silent, save for the sounds of birds and the rushing river up ahead. The pair padded along, making their way to the river without any hassle. Chestnutpaw spotted some marigold and flicked her tail toward it, showing Seedpaw. “That’s marigold. Good for infections.” Chestnutpaw explained, stepping up to the flower. She reached down and nipped the flower at the bottom of the stem. She laid it down in front of Seedpaw. “Collect a good mouthful of these and take them to Timberheart. I’m going to fetch watermint.” Chestnutpaw instructed the tom. He padded off toward a small bunch of the flower and Chestnutpaw left him to collect the herb. She padded along the river bank toward the Grand Oak, keeping an eye out for the patch of watermint Timberheart had mentioned. It seemed as if the old tom had been around for ages, exploring every inch of ForestClan territory and knew just where each herb was. Chestnutpaw neared the large oak tree, finally spotting the herb. The green, leafy plant was near the water’s edge, close to the Grand Oak. Chestnutpaw plucked a few of the stems, being careful not to damage the leaves. Lifting her head as she finished, Chestnutpaw spotted movement from the other side of the river. Most likely a CreekClan patrol. The brown and white tabby decided it’d be best to head back towards camp before the patrol spotted her and tried to cause trouble. As she turned to leave, she heard a voice call out. “Chestnutpaw! Wait!” The voice came from the other side of the bank. Chestnutpaw set down her herbs and turned to face the cats. She instantly recognized Storkwing, one of CreekClan’s medicine cats. The young white speckled tom had received his full name at the last half moon. He was escorted by Sandspeckle, the CreekClan deputy, and Duckfeather, Sandspeckle’s son and one of the newer CreekClan warriors. “What’s the matter Storkwing?” Chestnutpaw asked, hearing the urgency in the handsome tom’s voice. “I need to speak with Timberheart. It’s about an herb!” He replied, obviously leaving out details, angering Chestnutpaw. “You can tell me what you need. I may not have my full name but I’m just as smart as you.” Chestnutpaw spat. “We don’t want an apprentice!” Duckfeather spat. The sleek, mottled brown tom was a young warrior, and his inexperience was showing. “Be quiet you fish-brain. Excuse him, he still seems to be acting like an apprentice.” Sandspeckle apologized, embarrassing her own son in the process. “Sorry. Lakemist sent me to get some marigold, or possibly some oak leaves or horsetail.” Storkwing restated his question, obviously trying to remember the herbs. “A wound not healing?” Chestnutpaw purred in amusement. “We don’t have time to explain. Lakemist used all of hers up and said Splashstar needs it now!” The white tom exclaimed, and then froze, realizing what he had given away. “Splashstar is injured? We’d better hurry and see Timberheart and Dovestar. Hurry and cross over at the rocks. I’ll head back to camp and warn the others you're coming!” Chestnutpaw said, and then turned and dashed off, only stopping to retrieve the watermint. She bounced off through the forest, flying towards camp. She passed Seedpaw, who was slowly trotting through the forest. Chestnutpaw heard the tom break into a run, hot on her tail. “What’s wrong?!” The tom called out, but Chestnutpaw ignored him. Chestnutpaw flew into camp, the thorn barrier tugging at her fur. A few cats stopped and turned to look at her, panic in their eyes. “Is it another badger?” She heard one cat call out. Timberheart appeared outside his den, looking confused. “Eager to head back for more I see?” The old tom joked, breaking from his usual seriousness. “Storkwing is coming!” Chestnutpaw exclaimed. This drew the attention of a couple more cats, including Dovestar. The gray leader appeared, exiting her den. “What’s going on?” The leader asked. She motioned with her tail for Chestnutpaw to join her. Timberheart padded over and joined Chestnutpaw at the front of Dovestar’s den, just as Storkwing, Sandspeckle, and Duckfeather trotted into camp. “Intruders!” A voice announced as Hawkkit, Applekit, and Patchkit came flying at Sandspeckle. Their mother, Sweetfern, stepped in front of them, blocking their path. “I’m sorry.” The queen told the CreekClan deputy, and then turned to her kits. “Back to the nursery. This is warrior business.” Their cries of protest could be heard as they were escorted away by their mother. Dovestar dipped her head to the CreekClan cats. “I’m sorry. Something urgent must bring you here?” “Yes, but maybe this isn’t the best place.” Storkwing replied. Chestnutpaw saw a glimpse of fear in the tom’s handsome blue eyes. “Of course. We should move this to the meeting den.” Dovestar agreed. She led the group of cats over to the Meeting Den, a small cave underneath Sky Ledge. It was often used by Dovestar, Squirreltail, and the senior warriors to discuss Clan business. Chestnutpaw froze as the other cats entered, knowing she wasn’t allowed in. “Chestnutpaw, why don’t you come with us?” Dovestar invited. Chestnutpaw’s heart soared as she bounded into the cave, taking her place next to Timberheart. After all the cats had settled, Storkwing began. “Splashstar has a terrible wound that Lakemist has been trying to treat for four sunrises. She’s diminished all of our horsetail and emptied our stock of cobweb. The wound is so bad the blood washes away the poultices she applies and the cobwebs only last for a little while. Spl… Splashstar has already lost a life.” After the tom’s last sentence, gasps echoed in the den as each cat was shocked. It was rare for another Clan to reveal such a weakness, and even rarer for any cat to know that another Clan leader had lost a life. Splashstar was the eldest leader, and it was no secret he didn’t have much time left. “As I told Chestnutpaw at the border, if you could spare some marigold, horsetail, or even oak leaves to fight the infection in the wound, we’d be grateful. His wound is oozing blood and it’s getting worse and worse.” Storkwing added. The group of cats grew silent. Chestnutpaw watched as Dovestar flicked her eyes over to Timberheart, motioning for him to speak. The two were conversing with their eyes. Finally, the old brown tom spoke. “We’ve just gathered some marigold. I can send that with you and we can collect more. I’ll send you with some oak leaves too. I’d suggest applying the marigold poultice, then covering it with oak leaves and then wrapping it all in cobweb. The oak leaves will help with the infection as well as the poultice, but they’ll also help with stopping the bleeding.” Timberheart explained. Dovestar nodded her head and then added. “Timberheart, why don’t you go with them?” “That’s alright. He doesn…” Sandspeckle started, before being cut off by Storkwing. “I’ll take Chestnutpaw back with me. She can help carry the herbs and see it through. It’d be good training.” The handsome tom offered. Timberheart and Dovestar nodded, and then both turned to Sandspeckle. The ginger speckled she-cat sighed, and then replied, “Well, alright. We should get going then.” The group of cats nodded in agreement and then exited the den. It only took Chestnutpaw a moment to fetch the marigold from the medicine den where Seedpaw had placed it, and then the group set off. Sandspeckle quickly led the cats across the river, across the large island that was the main portion of CreekClan territory, and then to the CreekClan camp, with Duckfeather bringing up the rear and Storkwing at Chestnutpaw’s side. Part of Chestnutpaw wanted to ask how Splashstar had been wounded, but she knew her chances of being told were slim. Storkwing had already revealed too much and then had made it worse by suggesting a rival Clan’s medicine cat come treat the CreekClan leader. Chestnutpaw let the thought go as the group reached the CreekClan camp. The camp was on the northwest side of the large island that made up more than half of CreekClan territory. A large willow sat on the left side of camp, which hosted the medicine den. In the center of camp was a large rock which appeared to be the leader’s den, as two cats guarded the entrance. Chestnutpaw was met with hostile glares as she entered camp with the patrol. The Clan was obviously on edge due to their leader’s condition, and seeing a rival cat obviously made things worse. Storkwing led Chestnutpaw to the leader’s den without incident or comment, but Chestnutpaw was glad to be out of view of the hostile cats. Splashstar lay in his nest, his sides rising and falling quickly. His son Stoneclaw was at his side. Lakemist, the elder of the two CreekClan medicine cats and Storkwing’s mentor, was also there. Stoneclaw looked up as Storkwing and Chestnutpaw padded in. The gray tabby glared at Chestnutpaw with his blue eyes, as if a badger had just walked in the den. “Why did you bring her? She’s not even a proper medicine cat.” The gray tom spat. “She’s brought herbs, there’s no time for argument.” Lakemist interjected before Storkwing could reply and start an argument. The gray-silver she-cat stepped forward and took the herbs from Chestnutpaw. She looked confused as she spotted the oak leaves. Chestnutpaw quickly explained what they were for, feeling proud, even though she had not come up with the idea. Lakemist nodded, obviously impressed, and then sent Storkwing to get the last of their cobweb. After the white tom left, Lakemist turned to Chestnutpaw. “Could you help me apply this?” The medicine cat asked. Before Chestnutpaw had the chance to reply, Stoneclaw snarled. “You trust her to treat my father? An apprentice of ForestClan?! Let me do it!” He growled, stepping forward. Lakeshine stepped around him, seemingly unfazed by his outburst. “I need the steady paws of a medicine cat. I trust her.” Lakeshine calmly mewed. “As do I.” A raspy reply came from Splashstar. The old leader lifted his head as he spoke. “Quiet. You must conserve your energy father.” Stoneclaw told Splashstar, his voice now kind and caring. With Stoneclaw distracted, Lakemist motioned for Chestnutpaw to join her at Splashstar’s side. Lakemist chewed the marigold leaves and applied them to Splashstar’s nasty shoulder wound, while Chestnutpaw pressed a couple oak leaves over it. Storkwing arrived with the cobweb, and applied them over the top of the leaves, binding it all together. “It looks like it might actually last a little while.” Lakemist purred. “Tell Timberheart we thank him. Our entire Clan is grateful.” Stoneclaw growled, but didn’t object. The gray tabby was sitting, whisking his tail across his father’s flank, soothing the old leader. Chestnutpaw dipped her head and turned to exit the den. Storkwing turned to follow her. “Let me escort you back. It’s the least I could do.” He offered the apprentice. “I’m alr…” She began but stopped as Sandspeckle padded up. “Duckfeather and Icehawk will take you back to your territory. Storkwing, I’d like to hear an update on Splashstar.” The deputy instructed. As she finished, Duckfeather padded up with a muscular brown and white tabby. “Icehawk and I are here to take you back to ForestClan territory, in case you see any herb you might want from our territory.” Duckfeather explained, trying to sound firm and mature. Chestnutpaw decided to ignore him, letting him feel tough. What is with toms and their pride? She thought to herself once again. The two toms uneventfully led her back to the border, watching her cross the Crossing Stones that were used to traverse the river. Chestnutpaw quickly returned to camp, reporting to Timberheart. “How’d it go?” Her mentor asked as she entered the medicine den. He was sorting through chickweed and tansy that must’ve been freshly gathered. “Splashstar had a nasty shoulder wound. Your idea seemed to work though. I never found out how he got the wound.” “As medicine cats we don’t ask those questions. We just heal and trust StarClan.” The old tom wistfully replied. Chestnutpaw wanted to ask if he were alright, but shrugged it off. “Would you finish sorting these while I speak to Dovestar? Oh, and when you’re done, perhaps gather more borage?” Timberheart asked, and then padded out of the den. Chestnutpaw silently sorted the last of the tansy and chickweed, and then padded into the forest in search of borage. After what seemed like ages of searching, Chestnutpaw found some and collected it, then returned to camp. She padded into the medicine den with her jaws full of borage. Crookedfoot was in there, waiting on Timberheart. Timberheart appeared, white chamomile petals in his mouth. He gave them to Crookedfoot, and then instructed, “Have Swallowfeather eat these. They should help calm her and soothe her mind. Come back for a poppy seed before she goes to her nest for the night and that will help her sleep.” Crookedfoot nodded and took the herbs. The dark brown tabby had been taking care of the grieving she-cat since Darkshade had died. Chestnutpaw watched the elder go, and then stepped up to Timberheart, dropping the borage at his paws. “Well done. That should keep us going for a while.” Timberheart praised his apprentice. “Why don’t you go fetch some freshkill for us to share and then we can rest. The half-moon is tomorrow and I don’t want you to be tired.” The old tom explained. Chestnutpaw had forgotten about the half-moon due to all the excitement of the day. She excitedly nodded and dashed off to find a decent piece of fresh kill. A fat squirrel was sitting on top of the fresh kill pile, waiting to be devoured by the hungry apprentice and her mentor. Chestnutpaw picked it up, taking it back to the medicine den. Her and Timberheart ate the squirrel, taking bites back and forth. After the prey was gone, the two settled into their nests. Chestnutpaw slowly closed her eyes, many thoughts dancing in her head. Hawkkit and her injured paw danced in her head. Storkwing’s urgent voice echoed in her mind. Timberheart’s and Splashstar’s praise filled her heart with joy. It’d been a great day for the inquisitive apprentice. Category:Fanfiction Category:The New Season Category:Completed Fanfiction